On the premise of meeting the safety performance, wheels are gradually developed toward lightweight, and the lightweight of the wheels is not only beneficial to reducing the resistance and oil consumption of automobiles, but also improves the rotating and braking performance of the wheels. For wheel manufacturing enterprises, the weights of wheels are reduced, and aluminum scraps can be recycled to reduce the manufacturing cost, so lightweight manufacturing of wheels is an important technology. In the machining process of wheels, minimum entity manufacturing is an effective way for realizing lightweight production of wheels, i.e., the sizes of wheels are controlled according to minimum entities. The rim wall thicknesses and spoke thicknesses of wheels are key parts influencing the weights of the wheels, so in order to realize lightweight machining minimum entity control must be performed on the rim thicknesses and the spoke thicknesses.